Eve's sinister directive
by shadowchao91
Summary: Random Wall-e fanfic WALEVE, eve gets a visit from her creator... Doom ensues! lots of allusion as the story progresses, my first fic, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Eve's sinister directive

Ch 1

It was a "relatively" regular day for earth and its reunited inhabitants. Wall-e was out rummaging through the untimely mountains of garbage, and Eve was at home watching over their troublesome daughter.

While he was digging and compacting through a new heap, something caught Wall-e's eye. A green shimmer in the mass of useless objects. "Whoa!" exclaimed Wall-e in his robotic voice. He dropped the winning bottle cap he was previously examining, and rolled over to the shimmer. He picked it out of the garbage and brushed off all the dust. "WooooOOOOooooh!?" he wondered to himself.

He started to roll back to his truck, but he had to pass through the developing town first, so he thought he would stop by the captain's house and see what he made of it. He went down the street staring at his newfound treasure, and the people walking past were interested and even surprised that it would have survived this long.

When he got to the captains house, he knocked on the door and before he was done knocking, the captain answered. The captain was loosing weight, slowly, but surely. He looked happily down at Wall-e as he was pulling on his jacket. "Oh, hey Wall-e," he says as he notices what Wall-e has in his hands. The captain knelt down to get a better look. "Well, what have ya got there?" Wall-e beeped questioningly. "It looks like some strange kind of stone," continues the captain, "Hmm…well, we can take it to the Axiom; I was just heading there myself. I'll be with you in a sec." He beamed then turned back inside.

Wall-e turned around, storing the glowing object inside him. When he did so, he felt a strange power wash over him. "Whoooh?" he exclaimed as he suddenly felt energetic, and an urgent need to run around. He rolled out into the street, and revved up to full power! He shot around with surprising speed, even to him. "WOOOO!!!!" he shouted with glee. He saw the captain come out of his house and shot towards him, coming to a skidding halt right in front of him. They both laughed as they started towards the Axiom.

The captain was walking calmly towards the almost-dilapidated ship while Wall-e was running circles around him. "You're certainly eager today aren't you?" he asked, laughing at Wall-e's enthusiasm.

"Wheeeee!" came the delighted response. The captain was puzzled because he noticed that Wall-e's solar charge level was only half-full.

"Let me see that stone again?" Wall-e opened himself up and tossed the stone to him. Instantly Wall-e slumped down and began going very slowly. "Hmmm" he sighed. '_Strange' _the captain thought to himself as he gave the stone a closer look. They finally got to the Axiom and there they used the external scanner and interface. "COMPUTER!!! ANALYZE THIS…thing."

"'Thing' is identified as a chaos emerald," came the reply from the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Computer, define 'chaos emerald'…"

"Chaos emerald is: an energy-mineral based substance comprised of-" the captain sighed and looked down at Wall-e and shook his head as the computer rambled on.

"N-no computer just-… tell me what it does." The computer stopped mid-sentence and beeped in response.

"Chaos emerald is one of a set of seven. Each a different color. Chaos emerald radiates seemingly infinite amounts of energy in small quantities. Energy increases when close to other emeralds. Chaos emeralds have been replicated, but the Axiom's current technologies could not accomplish this."

"Wow, this must be really old!" the captain exclaimed. "Computer, how old is this?"

"Age is......unknown." The captain turned away admiring the emerald in his hands. "Wow! You got yourself quite a find Wall-e." He handed the emerald to the awed robot. Wall-e tries out the word, "mmrr. emArra. emrrd. emmard, emmard!"

The captain turned back to his house as Wall-e rolled away. He wondered who he should show it to next, "E-VAH!" he exclaimed, then stored the emerald inside him. Feeling the familiar power wash over him, he shot away towards his truck buzzing with glee.

In the truck, Eve was bored because their daughter had gone out to play with some of the human infants. She began examining a strange object Wall-e brought home a couple of days ago. It had a strange shape, with an extension on one side with five colored buttons on the end. It was semi-bubble shaped on the bottom and had strange "horns" on the top of the main section. She tried to interface with this odd device but she only found a couple of buttons a random rusting bar and a strange lever in the middle. She recalled some humans on the Axiom talking about an interactive video entertainment system with an interface similar to this. _IVE-S? _She thought. She dismissed it. Holding the device the most comfortable way, she tried the lever...pushed the buttons...both at the same time...but to no avail.

The door started to open and she quickly put the device away, smiling to herself sheepishly. When Wall-e was visible, Eve opened her arms and shouted "Wall-e!" "E-vah!" came the response, as they wrapped their arms around each other. Wall-e suddenly jumped. "E-vah! Come!" Wall-e flipped around and shot off through the open field. Eve flew overhead laughing and giggling at his enthusiasm. They ran around for a while until it started to get dark, then they returned to the truck.

------------------

I know that Eve knows that she's 001, but I forgot as I was writing it, and I didn't want to go back and change it...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Eve and Wall-e returned to the truck weary and dirty. They looked at each other and laughed again. Wall-e then remembered what had fueled his burst of energy. "Eee-vah" he said. She slowly turned around to face him "Wall-e?" she questioned. He opened himself up and slowly reached inside, cradling the thing before he took it out. "Emmard." he pulled it fully out and held it up. Eve's eyes widened and she began to back away. "no. no. no no NO! AHH!" A red light began flashing on her chest: the tracking beacon. She was startled by the sudden sound. "Wall-e.... no..." she looked scared as she flew past grabbing the emerald, flying up and out into the darkening sky. Wall-e had just enough time to jump into his box form before she was gone. "E-.... Eee-vah?" he questioned shakily, with only his eyes poking out.

Eve was flying through the inner atmosphere, thinking hard. What could she do? Why were the chaos emeralds HERE!? Why me? Why... now? After everything was going so great. The strange sound of a jet was a distant roar behind her, as she tried to clear her head. She started to look around for the source of the sound, when suddenly lights started to light up on her body that even she didn't know about, as her abdominal plate opened up. A previously unknown holographic projector came down and started to project an image. A terrible image, one showing the face…of her creator. She knew this and only this about him.

"Hello, my _daughter_!" She raised a questioning eye at him. "Awww, don't tell me you don't remember me? I was the builder of the original Eve. EVE unit 001: you," he said in his deep voice

"ME?" she replied.

"Look under your left arm..." She questioned this at first, but then realized something. She searched through her memory banks to see if it was really true: she had never looked at the inside half of her left arm! She slowly looked under her arm, keeping one eye on the hologram in front of her. In little white numbers on the top, barely visible... but there: 001. "Who?" she questioned him, putting her arm down.

"You know who I am, little Eve. I sent you to the Axiom letting them believe that the ship had created you." '_but, that would never get past security...would it?' _Eve thought desperately."Ah," the hologram replied, as if sensing what she thought. "You will find that I am in more places then one." AUTO came down behind him, red eye aglow. He said nothing.

"You didn't really think you were intended for finding plants did you?" "That, was a clever trick thought up by AUTO here."

"Affirmative" agreed AUTO. "I just needed an easier way to get a probe to earth, so I got an assistant." Eve was horrified by this new knowledge.

"d-....d-...dir-rective?" she stammered; something compelled her, something deep in her circuitry. The hologram paused.

"You will find the seven chaos emeralds, and bring them to me, WITHOUT FAIL!" Then the transmission cut out. Eve looked down at the rekindled, but doomed planet, and started wearily floating back towards the ground. A light-year or two away, Black Doom turned around toward the crowd of waiting aliens.

"Prepare the thrusters! We're going to earth!!" In front of him, erupted a deafening roar of approval and adrenaline. He smiled to himself as he floated away.

------------------

And I know I gave little, if not any description of Doom, for those who don't know, it will come later.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

As she glided back down to the surface, Eve wondered what her next move would be. She vaguely remembered something about the emeralds being able to find each other. She held up the emerald that she had forgotten she still had, and admired it. She watched it pulsate with its eerie green glow. She held it up calculating the time between each pulse. It seemed to pulse slightly faster in one direction. _Well, here I go_, she thought and she flew off in search of the next emerald.

Wall-e was pacing around the truck trying to figure out what had just happened. He found an ancient power source, then Eve ran away with it. It was all very strange. Where did she go? Where was she going next? He suddenly remembered that there were six other emeralds out there, but he did not know where they were.

He opened the door and began rolling the distance to the Axiom: the likeliest place to find the information he needed. When he got there, he began typing questions, because he couldn't use the voice recognition software. He typed, 'what are the locations of the chaos emeralds?'

The computer beeped, and said, "There were shrines built for the known/found emeralds to protect them from getting into evil hands. There are four in all. One resides in the Sahara desert. The next, in eastern Asia. The next, on the South Pole. And the last, in South America".

"Hmm" he said aloud. The computer noticed this, and began to run a diagnostic on the sound, and figured out that it was a Wall-e unit. A little paperclip popped up on the screen with a speech-pad that read 'I see your trying to find the chaos emeralds, can I help?' one of the options were to upgrade his guidance system to a GPS. Wall-e questioningly clicked and a cord shot out of the wall, plugged into a port in his chest, and began to download the information. Wall-e felt weird as he was updating, seeing as how he never had done this before, and he was glad when it was over. He now had the knowledge of where he was, and where the rest of the world was in relation to him. There was a screen that pulled up over his normal vision that showed this information. He went into options and found a tab called "track". He navigated into it and a window popped up asking who to track.

He instantly thought, '_e-vah!' _and typed in E-V-E. It asked for a unit number, he didn't know what her number was. He didn't even know she had a number! He thought he would start from the beginning, knowing this would take a long time. He typed in the numbers 001 and watched the screen. The search started up, and as he waited, he noticed a check box on the bottom marked: track silently. He knew she wouldn't want him to follow but he didn't care so he checked the box and waited for the search to finish. On his map, he then saw a little red dot moving at high speeds away from his current location. '_That must be her!' _He returned to normal sight and sped away towards where he saw the dot, yelling, "EEEEEE-VVAAAAHHHHH!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

As Eve flew over the ocean, her thoughts wandered. Where could the other emeralds be? Could they be buried somewhere? What will happ- _huh_?! The emerald suddenly glowed brilliantly then went a little dimmer. She puzzled at this for a second, turned around, and floated forward, watching the emerald glow brighter. _Oh no... it's _under__water_! I don't even know if I can _go_ underwater_. She touched the surface with a finger, testing the viscosity. What she was most scared about was the under-her-head part. She felt around in there and did not find anything so she slowly and reluctantly submerged herself in the murky water. She looked around at the floating dead algae around her as she maneuvered down to the bottom. _This is amazing!_ The floor was covered with a highly intricate rock formation, augmented with different species of coral... It was beautiful. She marveled at these untamed structures, building for hundreds of years without any opposition. She again forgot about the emerald in her left hand and began to examine a large leaf coral. "Plant?" she questioned aloud. It reverberated with a strange sound. "Ohh, whoooOOOoooo!" her voice acted as sonar, the echo returning back to her. She did it again, giggling, then set off again, remembering her search. 

Miles away, Wall-e was scared and looking for a place of safe haven because night had closed in, and his power level was low. He could find no shelter, so he did what he always did when he was out on a particularly long expedition: he buried himself underground. Just as he was finishing he heard his warning go off, so he quickly topped it off, and deactivated for the night.

Meanwhile, Eve was just emerging from the dark depths of the ocean with another chaos emerald in hand. Her head popped out of the water just in time to see the torrential dust storm raging towards her. "Oh.." She dunked back underwater and flipped to where she could see the surface. Huge waves were rolling overhead, almost sweeping her up in the current, and she fully realized the power of the storms. After it had cleared, she floated out of the water, brushing off some of the algae from her body. She now had two emeralds. _what am I going to do now?_ she thought. She didn't want to put one inside her, afraid of what will happen. Then she remembered, she had taken the emerald right out of Wall-e's hand, and flown away. She felt terribly worried about him. _what if he had tried to follow me? _she thought. She floated over to land and hung her head as she trudged on. As she was feeling sorry for him, and her mind was off track, (ONCE AGAIN!) she noticed a little pile of newly excavated earth. She did a double take, _it couldn't be. _

She moved the pile away, brushing off more dirt until she found... She squinted and put her hands on either side and pulled, wrenching the robot out of the ground, "Wall-e!" 

Wall-e had been peacefully sleeping in the ground when suddenly his orientation sensors went crazy! He reactivated, slowly pulling his eyes out. He was... spinning? Just then his hearing came back online and he heard a familiar voice squealing in happiness.

"Eee-vah?" She suddenly spun him around to face her. "E-vah!"

"Wall-e!" They embraced each other, both immeasurably happy to see the other. Eve set Wall-e down and he noticed that she had another emerald. 

"Ooh" he said, pointing. She looked down at her hand and held up the emeralds, also admiring them. She handed them both to him. He looked up puzzled at this, she just lowered her eyes and looked away. He wondered what would happen if he put two emeralds in him, so he threw them in and closed up. Instantly he felt the power, and a whole lot more. He then noticed that his charge level was slowly going up, _that's a nice plus_ he thought. Eve motioned for an emerald, so he took one out and tossed it to her. She then held up the emerald and spun slowly. He barely had time to question this before she nodded her head, picked him up and flew off with a determined look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

---

They had been flying around for quite awhile, Wall-e had reverted into his box state and had deactivated, Eve was getting bored of all the trash in great endless plains. She had begun to consider stopping and cooling down, but suddenly, there was no trash, there were no great jagged piles of stuff... There was only...sand. More sand than she could have had ever imagined. 700 years worth of wind had increased the size of the desert to almost twice its size. She knew they were getting close.

When they had reached the temple Eve set Wall-e down and tapped him on the head a little to wake him up. As he was waking up, she began to admire the temple. It was a massive structure, slowly being eaten away by the sands of time, and perched on top, was a massive stone statue. This statue's body was massive and had an overly large and very spiky bottom jaw. It had what looked a smaller stone creature on its head in front of a large stone head-crest/hat, thing. Its color was that of the sand around them. But it's most outstanding feature was the fact that it had eight massive arms protruding from its back, all of which had various symbols Eve couldn't decipher. She wondered at this statue for a while until Wall-e called her down, as they needed to find the entrance. They looked at the walls, which were mostly covered in sand and wondered if they should to try to dig their way in. Just then, Wall-e's sensor beeped and he noticed a sandstorm heading straight at them, _we won't have to _he thought. The storm overtook them with a blinding fury. Sand was being flung everywhere, and in the insanity, he spotted an opening into the temple and pushed his way to Eve who was huddled by the wall. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the chamber. More sand was churned up outside and the hole closed. There was no light in the tunnel, so they made a makeshift flashlight out of the dull glow of Eve's scanner. She noticed words on the right side of the tunnel, and she moved the scanner over to read them. They read 'BEHOLD! THE TEMPLE OF ZAK-' The rest of the word was covered by sand. Wall-e had gone down the tunnel a little and beeped for her. She hovered over to him and shone the scanner forward. It was a large open doorway. They walked out onto a platform in a large shaft with platforms spiraling downward. Unknowingly Wall-e had rolled over a tile, which sent all the platforms slowly receding into the wall. Eve calmly picked up the frightened robot, and drifted neatly down the long passageway until they got to the bottom, stationary, platform, which had another similar doorway in it. When they went through this doorway however the door closed hastily behind them. As the door shut with a rumble behind them Wall-e began to shudder with fear. Eve, seeing Wall-e so terrified began to get worried too. The walls of this chamber were spider-webbed with lines of red, indicating high amounts of volcanic activity. Eve noticed the chaos emerald, seated precisely in the center of the room. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a deep rumbling filled the room. On the far side of the room, a transmutation-like circle appeared with a familiar face, summoning up the creature and all of its arms that Eve had seen outside. It opened its mouth and bellowed a deafening roar that made Wall-e go into box form. Eve however, set her sights on the emerald. She jettisoned foreword towards the emerald, but also towards the monster. It took this as a threat and opened its mouth again, and waves of energy pulsed out summoning smaller, floating versions of itself which flew straight at her. Thankfully, she reached the emerald before they did, she grabbed it and did a quick u-turn, thinking that before she would leave, she would leave him a little present. As she got back to the door, she got out her gun and blasted that open, expertly missing Wall-e and turned back to the monster, which was staring at them evilly, and shot in his direction. He promptly smacked downward into the ground with one of his hands. She smiled triumphantly as the ruptures, caused by the blast, started to spew lava. She picked up the still-boxy Wall-e, flew up the column with great agility, got to the newly closed door and looked down the shaft at the quickly rising level of lava. While her senses told her of the rising pressure, she hesitated only a moment before she blasted this door too. A gush of air propelled her into the tunnel. All of the sand was blasted away from the doorway, leaving a clean exit out of the temple. She flew out with extra ordinary speed, as the lava gushed out of the entranceway with the help of the extreme pressure. She landed a couple hundred yards away and set the boxy Wall-e down facing the ruined temple. She "sat" down on the sand and watched the lava spew out of the temple, as Wall-e slowly poked his eyes out.

He saw the slow destruction of the temple in front of them, and the red glow of the lava on the sunrise. He tried to analyze this scene in front of him, and he ventured as far as to call it romantic. He slowly looked down at Eve's hand resting on the sand, he slowly reached for it...

Eve was watching the crumpling tower but not thinking about it. Her mind was on what had just taken place, she had just stolen an emerald that had been guarded for centuries, in about five minutes. She wondered where the chaos emerald was, then she remembered that in the melee, she had stored it inside her. She opened her little door and reached inside. But as she had moved her hands she heard a little squeak next to her. She looked over to Wall-e and saw him recoiling; apparently he was attempting to hold her hand. "ooohh, Wall-e," she cooed sympathetically he quickly began to fidget and looked away. She reached out and grabbed his hand; this calmed him down a little. They looked deep into each other's eyes, still holding hands, and feeling some of the chaos energy flow between them. Eve inched a little closer to him and rested her head on his frame as they turned back to the glowing mass of rock. If any moment could last forever, let it be this one_. _Wall-e thought, closing his eyes and resting them on her head.

----------

Awww!!!! ;p I jus had to put some romance in it!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The sound of his windstorm sensor woke him. Wall-e sat up and looked around quickly, it was closing in fast from the west. Eve was still sleeping on his side, he put his arm around her and shook her lightly. "E-vah?" he whispered. She slowly roused herself from her sleep. Wall-e shook her a little more earnestly. She moaned in a groggy voice, her programs still starting up. Wall-e took her head and spun it in the direction of the storm, which was just about to hit them. Eve's eyes widened, she grabbed Wall-e and with a whoosh!, flew straight upwards, the chaos emerald fueling her ascent. When she was satisfied they were over the storm, she turned around and looked down at the churning ground. Eve and Wall-e looked at each other one more time, before she took out the chaos emerald and held it up. Wall-e wanted to tell her that he got a new upgrade, but he didn't know how to express it, so he stayed quiet. Eve looked at Wall-e, seeing the confused look on his face and mistaking it for wanting to know what she was doing. She pointed at the emerald, catching his attention. She spun slowly, and opened and shut her hand, making a pulsing gesture. Wall-e blinked in response. Eve studied it as she spun and then set off to her next destination, setting the emerald inside her and jetting off with great speed

---

Another long while flying, as Wall-e watched terrain he had never seen before. He saw great mountains of trash that would rival the skyscrapers he has made. Over hills they went, over seas, over islands, and over barren wastelands. They flew and flew. Eve was thinking hard, on the situation at hand. Why was she collecting these chaos emeralds? She knew Doom had told her to, but why was she complying with what he said? She felt that something big was coming to the planet. A whole lot was going to go down in the next couple of days, she knew it. She also knew that she was the only one who could stop the coming oblivion. She pulled the chaos emerald out and held it up to make sure she was going in the right direction. When it was confirmed, she stuck the emerald back inside, and flew off, to what was later confirmed by Wall-e, to be the ruined country of China.

---

Meanwhile, in the comet/ship used by the black aliens as a base camp, Black Doom paced the core of the comet. Auto watched him float back and fourth. Doom was a strange alien, the word "strange" being relative. He had no legs, his method of transportation seeming to be telekinetic. He had a large head, with two very large horns, protruding out of the sides of it. He had four crimson eyes, one of which is it's own separate being, yet still a part of him. He had on a short robe, with two tails that reached to the floor. He also had on some necklaces and other various bits of jewelry; Auto didn't really know where he had gotten them. Some kind of prize, for an intergalactic cage match or something. The story he gave was vague. Auto watched him pace around the control room. This Auto was a duplicate made by Doom, also, partly as an autopilot. He was still hooked into the ceiling, which was mostly rock, so his movement was limited. "Captain?"

"Yes, Auto?"

"What is our next course of action?"

Doom looked at Auto thoughtfully. ".....we wait."


End file.
